The True Heirs
by thingsareweird
Summary: What if Simba refused to come back? What if Nala made plans of her own to save the Pridelands? What if she had to raise the true hiers to Priderock during Scar's extra long reign? How would she protect them? How much would Nala sacrifice to protect them? How would she make sure her cubs got their rightful throne? Read and review to find out more!
1. Only One Way Out

**Alright, so here's my latest story, "The True Heirs". I would advise you to read my other stories first, because it will give you a better understanding about the characters. The story plotline does not have to do anything with my other stories though. And reminder that I don't own The Lion King, Disney does. **

**Anyways, here's chapter one and please review!**

A young lioness crouched into stalking position, inching closer to the warthog. She knew that she couldn't miss this opportunity at a meal. It could mean the difference between life and death.

The lioness pounced and caught the warthog by surprise. Its panicked squealing was silenced in seconds.

"Nice catch, Nala!" Came a voice. Nala turned to see one of her best friends, Kula walking towards her.

"Thanks, come on let's go find a place to hide this before the hyenas see." Nala said.

"Don't let Scar see it either. He might make you give it to Zira." Kula reminded and Nala nodded.

Ever since Mufasa had died, and Scar took over nothing had been the same. The Pridelands were now Shadowlands with barely any prey left.

Nala quickly dragged the warthog to the cover of a large boulder and she and Kula quickly finished it off.

"I went to see my father," Kula said. "And Sahil." Sahil was Kula's younger brother.

"How are they?" Nala asked.

"Apart from not eating properly, they're fine." Kula said.

Once Scar had become King, he had passed a law that there were only a certain number of males allowed in the Pride.  
Many of the males had been exiled and now lived on the border of the Pridelands. Nala's father, Runju had been lucky or maybe not so lucky to have been given a place at Priderock.

The lionesses hadn't been allowed to go with their mates. Scar had kept them at Priderock, saying that he needed them for hunting.

However the rebel lionesses secretly visited their mates every once in a while. Scar had heard of it but oddly, he had done nothing to stop it.

Nala herself was one of the rebel lionesses who didn't want Scar as the King. She would do anything in her power to make sure of it.

"I went to see Chumvi too. He hates it there." Kula said her voice soft.

"Everyone does," Nala reminded.

When Scar had been King, he had made no law that they couldn't have cubs, and didn't kill any of the males either.

But when the males had reached adulthood, he had forced them to leave the Pridelands. The males had joined their fathers at the border of the Pridelands.

Nala's own cousin, Tojo had been sent away, along with many of her good friends including Moraan, Amri, Tonal and Alex. 

"We're my parents there?" Nala asked. "And Hofu?"

"Yeah, they were." Kula answered.

Nala had been surprised when her mother had told her that she was pregnant, but Nala had been thrilled when her little brother had been born.

"They didn't even tell me that they were going," Nala sighed, shaking her head.

The rebel lionesses and males at Priderock went to visit their exiled friends, but always made sure to come back to Priderock soon.

Suddenly, there were two angry roars.

"That sounds like Shari and Tama!" Kula said, jumping to her feet.  
Nala and Kula ran to where they had heard the roar. Sure enough, Tama and Shari were surrounded by hyenas.

"Tama!" Nala called. She caught Tama's eyes, and Nala shook her head.

Even with the four of them the hyenas outnumbered them and more were coming in.

Growling, Tama and Shari stepped back and let the hyenas take the hare they had been defending.

"Wasn't much anyway," Kula said.

"It would have been good for some of the cubs," Shari sighed.

"Come on, let's go back to Priderock." Nala said. The lionesses began making their way back to Priderock.

The former Queen, Sarabi greeted them as they came back.

"Did you have any luck?" Sarabi asked.

"We did, but they hyenas stole it." Tama sighed.

Anger flared in Sarabi's eyes. Despite the fact that she wasn't Queen anymore, the rebel Pride still considered her the Queen.

Nala walked into the den the rebel Pride shared and waited for her family to come back. It was a short wait.

Runju and Sarafina walked in and nuzzled their daughter.

"How did the hunt go?" Runju asked.

"Kula and I caught a warthog but that's all." Nala said.  
Sarafina nuzzled her. Nala was the best hunter and fighter in the Pride and it was no surprise that if there was still a proper hunting party, Nala would be the leader of it.

"Look what I caught!" Hofu said, running into the den with a lizard.

"That's very nice," Sarafina chuckled.

"Does this make me a good hunter like Nala?" Hofu asked.

"Yes it does," Runju answered. All the cubs looked up at Nala like a hero because of her hunting and fighting skills. On several occasions, he had heard the cubs talking about something amazing Nala had done. Runju was proud of his daughter but she wished Nala could have gotten a better life than this.

"How's everyone doing?" Nala asked her voice low.

"They're fine. Somehow they found a lone giraffe a couple days ago and managed to take it down." Sarafina answered.

Suddenly there was a cry from the den that Scar used.

"Zira's in labor!" Came a voice.

Nala shot her head up. Zira and Scar's firstborn son, Nuka had been born unhealthy and Scar had refused to take him in as his heir.

They had tried again and Zira had given birth to a stillborn cub. Scar had been furious and there were rumors going around that he would only give Zira one more chance to give him a suitable heir.

"Let's see how this one turns out," Nala muttered.

Runju frowned, "He's going to be looking for a new Queen if the cub isn't good enough for him."

Hours passed and Hofu fell asleep before the news of Zira came. Nala felt herself getting drowsy just as Shari hurried into the den.

"Shari, what happened?" Sarafina asked.

"She gave birth to a healthy cub but it's a girl!" Shari exclaimed.

"Scar isn't going to like that," Nala frowned, and Shari nodded.

Sure enough a few minutes later, there was a furious roar from the den that Zira was in. Nala and Shari both got up and peeked into the den.

"That was my last chance Zira!" Scar roared. "You knew I needed a son!"

"Scar please..." Zira begged, but it was no use.

"I disown you as my Queen!" Scar snarled. "Get out of the den!"

Nala and Kula jumped back as Zira stormed past them, with the newborn dangling in her mouth. Nuka followed his mother.

Nala went back to her parents.

"He disowned her," Nala said.

"He's going to start looking soon," Sarafina sighed. She was worried that Scar might choose Nala, but she didn't say anything about it out loud.

The next day, Tama came back in a great mood after visiting the rebel Pride males at the border. Nala and the rest of her friends were resting in the den, saving energy for a long night of hunting.

"What are you so happy about?" Shinda asked.

"Moraan just asked me to be his mate and I said yes," Tama gushed happily.

"That's great!" Nala exclaimed, nuzzling her friend.

"Thanks," Tama smiled.

"Nala, when do you plan on getting a mate? We all do." Shinda said. Recently, Alex had asked Shinda to be his mate and Shinda had happily agreed.  
"Not all of you." Nala pointed out. "Shani doesn't either."

"But when do you plan on getting one?" Shari asked. "I know you and Simba were affianced but..." Her voice trailed off.

Nala closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of her best friend who had died in the stampede all those years ago. Simba hadn't deserved that.

"I'll think about it." Nala sighed.

A few days later, most of the rebel Pride went to the border to visit their family and friends. It was the day that marked the stampede in the gorge all those years ago and it was a touchy day for the rebel Pride, and especially Sarabi.

Nala had promised to come, right after a quick hunting trip. After an unsuccessful hunt, Nala had decided to quickly go to Priderock just to make sure most the rebel Pride had left.

However at the entrance, she was stopped by Maya, one of Scar's lionesses.

"Nala," Maya said. "Scar wants to see you in his den."

"Me?" Nala asked. "Why?"  
"I don't know," Maya answered. "But if you don't, he'll send the hyenas after you."

"I know," Nala sighed. She had no choice. She had to go into the den and deal with whatever Scar needed for her. She had no choice.

Nala went into the den, where Scar was all by himself. It was strange seeing him like that, since usually Zira was always there, trying to impress him and get his attention.

"Scar," Nala said, entering the den.

Scar smiled when he saw her," Nala," He got up as Nala walked in a bit closer.

"Nala," Scar said. "How is hunting?"

"Not good because of the hyenas." Nala said her tone angry.

"I see," Scar said. "How's this? I'll make a rule to the hyenas that they're not allowed to take any prey from you."

"And how about my family and friends?" Nala asked. "Will they still be robbed of prey?"

"I'm only making this exception for you." Scar said.

"Why did you ask me to come?" Nala asked.

Scar smiled and walked in closer to her. He wrapped his paw around her. Nala tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong.

"What do you want, Scar?" Nala growled.

"Well," Scar said. "You know I disowned Zira and I need a new Queen. I was hoping that you'd agree."

"You are out of your mind!" Nala roared, trying to get away from him, but he was too strong.

"Nala," Scar purred. "Think about it. We could be mates and you would be my Queen. Our cubs would be the future rulers. I'll take care of you. We'd be perfect together."

"No!" Nala growled. Scar playfully pinned her down and stood on top of her. He bent down and nipped her cheek and then ran his tongue across her muzzle.

Nala growled and threw him off.

"I'd rather die than be your Queen," Nala snarled and ran out of the den. She heard Scar growling at her from the den, and ordering his hyenas after her.

Scar's hyenas ran after her but Nala had been given a head start and after about a kilometre, she stopped.

Nala's heart was pounding with fear. She knew that Scar wouldn't leave her alone until she submitted into being his Queen.

At the very least, he would rape her. Nala was sure of that.

"What am I going to do?" Nala murmured, to herself.  
She knew she couldn't go to where the rebel Pride was visiting. Scar would have surely sent hyenas to cut off her access to there.

There was only one choice she had left.

She had to leave the Pridelands and find help. Or leave the Pridelands for good.

"But this is my home," Nala murmured to herself.

Nala's heart swelled with pain. She had been born here. She had a long line of ancestry from ancient times that had all started here. This was her place.

But as Scar was King, he wouldn't let that happen.

She had to leave. Or better yet, she had to find help.

_"Mother, Father, I'm sorry."_ Nala thought. _"But I'll be back."_

What would happen to her parents and family while she was away?

"They have each other," Nala reminded herself.

Giving Priderock one sadder glance, Nala turned and began heading towards the Outlands, hiding from every hyena in sight. As Nala ran, she felt the wind urging her on as if the spirits above wanted her to leave.

Nala wasn't sure whether she would find help or not, or even where she was going.

But she would be back. She was sure of that.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. I know that most of you might be thinking that like the story line in the movie, Nala is going to find Simba and come back to the Pridelands with him, but I promise there is going to be a twist to this. **

**And I know in most fan fiction stories, and the movie, Scar is a REALLY bad lion, but in my story, he is a terrible lion, but not as terrible as he was in the movie or the other stories.**


	2. A Plan Forms

**Here's chapter two and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. And thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. They meant so much to me.**

After about two days of travel in the sandy desert, Nala spotted a Jungle.

_"It could just be a mirage,"_ Nala reminded herself but she knew she had to try.

Nala walked closer to the Jungle and she was happy to realize that it wasn't a mirage.

Suddenly Nala saw something moving. It was a warthog.

_"Perfect,"_ Nala thought as began to stalk it.

Just as she got within pouncing distance, the warthog spotted Nala. Letting out the strangest scream Nala had ever heard, it turned and ran.

Not willing to give up, Nala growled and sprinted after it. She was gaining on it when out of nowhere a meerkat ran in yelling, "Pumbaa! Pumbaa!"

"_What's going on?"_ Nala thought but continued the chase. She refused to give up the opportunity at a meal.

The warthog got stuck in a tree root while the meerkat was doing his best to try free him.

"_I've got you now!"_ Nala thought and was just about to pounce on it when she heard an ear splitting roar!

Nala looked up to see a male lion jumping on her and sent her crashing down.

Roaring, Nala got onto her feet and the two of them began to battle.

On the sidelines, the meerkat was cheering the male lion on.

This was the strangest battle Nala had been in, but she wouldn't give up.

The male lion threw himself at Nala, but Nala managed to pin him down. She stood on top of him, growling dangerously.

"Nala?" The lion breathed.

"_How does he know my name?"_ Nala thought and backed away from him as he got onto his feet.

"Who are you?" Nala asked, narrowing her sapphire blue eyes.

"It's me," The lion breathed. "Simba."

Nala studied his features carefully. He did have the same coloring as Simba. His mane was the same color as Mufasa. He even had the same scent as Simba!

"Simba!" Nala gasped.  
The two of them immediately ran forward embraced each other, both of them in shock.

"How did you get here?!"  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"What do you mean what am I doing here, what are you doing here?"  
"It's great to see you!"  
"It's great to see you too!"

"HEY!" The meerkat yelled, storming up to them. "What's going on here?"

"Timon, this is Nala. She's my best friend." Simba explained.

"FRIEND!" Timon exploded.

"Hey Pumbaa!" Simba called, as the warthog trotted up to them.

"Nala this is Pumbaa." Simba introduced. "Pumbaa, Nala."

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Pumbaa said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Nala smiled.

Nala turned to Simba," Wait till everyone hears that you've been here all this time. And your mother...what would she say?"

"She doesn't have to know," Simba said. "No one has to know."

"Of course they do, everyone thinks you're dead!" Nala exclaimed.

"They do?" Simba breathed.

"Yeah, Scar told us about the stampede." Nala said, her expression growing more serious.

"What else did he say?" Simba asked his voice tense.

"What else matters," Nala said. "You're alive and that means you're the King!"

"King!" Timon laughed. "Lady, have you gotten your lions crossed. ''He isn't the King! Are you?" Timon turned to Simba.

"Well no..." Simba began.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed.

"Nala, no," Simba said. "Maybe I was going to be the King but that was a long time ago."

"Wait, so you're the King and you never told us?" Timon asked.

"Look, I'm still the same guy!" Simba exclaimed.

"But with power!" Timon added.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked.

Timor opened his mouth to say something but Simba shot him a look.

"You think you know a guy..." Timon grumbled and he and Pumbaa went off.

"Simba, why have you been here this whole time?" Nala asked. "Why didn't your return to Priderock?"

"After my father's death...I just couldn't. So I ran away." Simba sighed.

"You don't know how much this means to everyone," Nala whispered. "And how much it means to me…I've really missed you." She rubbed her head against his mane and Simba returned her affection.

"I've missed you too," Simba whispered into her ears. Nala didn't want to let go of him. He felt so warm and his presence felt so good after all these years.

After a few minutes, Simba pulled back.

Simba gazed at Nala with loving eyes. He has missed her so much. After all these years, he had no words to explain how happy he was to see her.

"Come on," Simba said. "Let's go take a walk." He and Nala walked side by side, bodies brushing one another as they made their way down a slope to the waterhole.

Nala couldn't keep the smile of her face as they made their way down the rocks towards the lake to get a drink of water. She and Simba were locked in each other's gaze many times as they settled down to take a drink.

Simba looked at Nala as she lapped the water. She had grown beautifully over the years. There were so many things that he wanted to tell her but he was too nervous.

Nala felt Simba's gaze on her and she raised her head and gave him a questioning look. Simba grinned at her mischievously, and Nala knew that look to well.

Simba disappeared into the bushes and came flying out with a vine between his teeth and he dropped into the lake, with a huge splash!

"Simba!" Nala called. She bent down, trying to see if she could spot him.

Suddenly, Simba burst out, wrapped his paws around her and pulled her in with him!

"Simba!" Nala screamed, as she burst over the surface. She glared at Simba who was laughing hard.

"I'm glad you're taking this well, sweetheart!" Simba laughed.

"Don't call me sweetheart," Nala muttered, but she had to fight off a smile when Simba had called her "sweetheart".

Nala climbed back onto the grass and Simba did as well. He was still laughing.

Nala grinned at him and pushed him back into the water as she turned and ran.

"Watch out, I'm gonna get you!" Simba called after her.

Laughing, Nala ran through a meadow that was teeming with butterflies. She ran up a hill with Simba behind her.

Simba managed to catch her and the two of them tumbled down the hill together. Nala landed on the grass with Simba on top of her.

Nala gazed at Simba for a minute, and suddenly realized what she had been feeling this whole time.

"I love you," Nala whispered. She wrapped her paws around his head and licked his cheek.

Simba looked stunned for a second before smiling back at her.  
"I love you too," Simba whispered back.

Nala pulled herself up and buried her face into his mane and chest as Simba gave the top of her head a lick. Nala stayed against him, letting him hold her, enjoying every second she had with him.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

A few days passed and Nala stayed in the Jungle with Simba. She couldn't remember a time that she had been this happy. There wasn't a single second that he wasn't at her side.

But as days passed, Nala knew that she had to convince Simba to return to the Pridelands. They had avoided that conversation, just wanting to enjoy being with each other, but Nala knew she had to bring it up. The Pridelands needed a King.

One evening, she and Simba were taking a walk by the waterfall. Nala was still amazed by the beauty of the Jungle.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Simba asked.

"It is," Nala nodded.

"Nala," Simba said. "Stay with me."

"What?" Nala asked.

"Stay with me. Be my mate." Simba whispered, pulling her in closer.

Nala looked into his warm, amber eyes. She was so badly wanted to say yes. She loved him more than anything.

"Simba, we have to go back." Nala said.

"No we don't. We could be happy right here, just the two of us." Simba said.

"Simba, you're the rightful King." Nala reminded.

"Nala, we've been through this. Scar is the King." Simba said his tone hard and firm.

"Simba," Nala said, quietly, "He wants me to be his Queen."

"What?" Simba cried.

Nala just nodded weakly.

"I can't go back," Simba moaned, closing his eyes.

"Why?" Nala demanded.

"You wouldn't understand." Simba sighed, shaking his head.

"What wouldn't I understand?" Nala demanded angrily.

"Hakuna Matata," Simba said.

"A what?" Nala asked.

"It's something I learned out here. Sometimes, bad things happen. And there's nothing we can do about it. So why bother?" Simba explained.

"Simba..." Nala pleaded.

"I'm staying here and that's final!" Simba snapped. "Now are you satisfied?"

"No," Nala growled. "Just disappointed."

"You know you're starting to sound like my father." Simba said.

"Good," Nala snapped. "At least one of us is."

"Look, do you think that you can just come into my life and tell me what to do? You don't even know what I've been through!" Simba roared, getting into her face.

"I would if you just tell me!" Nala cried.

"Forget it!" Simba snapped and stormed away.

"Fine!" Nala called after him and stormed away in the opposite direction. She was furious but at the same she was doing her best to hold back tears.

The next morning, there was no sign of Simba and Nala knew that he was avoiding her. Why wouldn't he come back? He was the King of the Pridelands! The true heir! He was Mufasa's son! What had happened to him?

Another plan formed in Nala's mind. She would go back and tell the rebel Pride about Simba. Then, they could all convince Simba to come back.

"I'll do that." Nala murmurered and began heading out of the Jungle. She was too angry at Simba say goodbye. But if her plans worked out, she would see Simba again very soon.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

After the tiring journey through the Outlands, Nala reached the border of the Pridelands Pridelands. Hoping that Scar still didn't have the hyenas on the search for her, Nala began heading towards where the rebel Pride males were when she heard a voice calling her.

"Nala!" It was Rafiki, the old wise shaman.

"Hello Rafiki," Nala greeted.

"Where have you been child? Everyone thinks you're dead!" Rafiki exclaimed.

"Rafiki..." Nala said. "I went to find help and I found...I found Simba!"

Rafiki smiled," I know that he's alive."

"You knew!" Nala gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nala," Rafiki said. "Simba is the true King and when he needs to come back, he will. The spirits above will send him back when the time is right."

"This is the right time!" Nala cried.

"No," Rafiki said. "If it was then he would have come back. But it is not the right time yet."

"If not now," Nala said, narrowing her eyes. "When?"

"When the time is right, the spirits will send him back. But right now, I know that you plan on telling everyone but you mustn't. When the time is right, Simba will come back." Rafiki said.

"But…" Nala's voice trailed off.

"The time isn't right," Rafiki said, gently. "But when it is, he will return one way or another." Nala looked into his eyes. He looked like he knew something that she didn't, but she knew better than to question.

"I suppose," Nala sighed. Everything Rafiki said was always right.

"Someday," Rafiki said. "It will all make sense. But for now you must be patient and not tell anyone."

"I understand," Nala sighed but she was close to tears. What was she going to do? Would she have to submit into being Scar's Queen?

Suddenly, wave dizziness hit her and Nala stumbled a bit.

"Nala?" Rafiki put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just felt dizzy all of a sudden," Nala muttered.

"Let me see," Rafiki said and Nala lay down as he began to inspect her.

"Nala," Rafiki said, after a while.

"Hmm?" Nala asked.

"What do you think the cause of your dizziness is?" Rafiki asked.

Nala shrugged, "Maybe because I was in the Outlands and I'm tired."

"No," Rafiki said. "You're pregnant!"

Nala gasped. She was pregnant! She was pregnant with Simba's cubs?

_Those nights in the Jungle had made a bigger difference to the circle of life than anyone would have thought possible._

"And I suppose you're pregnant with Simba's cubs?" Rafiki asked, with a smile.

Nala nodded, still in shock.

"Nala," Rafiki said. "You mustn't let Scar find out. He will kill them."

"I won't let him find out." Nala said. Rafiki nodded and after bidding her goodbye, he walked away, humming happily to himself.

Nala realized that Scar would be angry that she mated with a male after him asking her to be his Queen. Even if he didn't find out that they were Simba's cubs, he would kill them because they weren't his.

There was no law saying that the lionesses couldn't have cubs, but Scar would be angry at Nala for refusing him and then mating with another male.

Nala realized that she was pregnant with the true heirs of the throne. She had to make sure her cub, or cubs were given their rightful throne.

Suddenly a new plan hatched in her head. A way to protect her cubs and make sure they got the birthright and a plan that could save the Pridelands.

She would have the sacrifice a lot for the plan to work, but it would be worth it all if her cubs would survive and take the rightful place as the rulers.

She would have the trick Scar into believing that Simba's cubs were his. That was their only way of survival and their best shot at the throne.

Maybe when they were older, Nala could take her children to the Jungle and convince Simba to come back. Surely, he would come back for the sake of his children. Any parent would.

But there was one thing she had to do for this plan to work.

She had to be Scar's Queen.

**Well hope you enjoyed and please review. So do you think that Nala' s plan will work?**


	3. The New Queen

**Here's chapter 3 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does. **

Nala walked towards Priderock and up the rocks to the den. She heard a cub's voice calling out to her.

"Nala's back!" It was Chumvi's younger sister, Zawadi.

"Hey Zawadi!" Nala said, smiling at the young cub.

"Where were you? Everyone thought you were dead!" Zawadi exclaimed.

"Zawadi!" Came a voice. It was Kula. Kula walked out of the den and gasped when she saw Nala.

"Nala!" Kula cried, and gave her a nuzzle. "Where have you been?"

"Long story," Nala said, shaking her head. "Tried some hunting but it didn't work."

"Well here's some news that will cheer you up." Kula said. "I'm pregnant!"

"What!" Nala gasped. "You are?" Kula nodded.

"Congratulations, does Chumvi know?" Nala asked.

"Yes he does." Kula said. "I've never seen him happier."

Nala's heart ached, wishing that Simba was here so that they could watch their cubs grow up together. Why couldn't he have just come back?

"You should go and see your parents. They've been worried sick." Kula said.

Nala nodded and walked into the den. Sarafina and Runju looked up and both of their faces lit up when they saw Nala.

"Nala!" Sarafina and Runju rushed up to their daughter along with many of the rebel Pride members and embraced Nala.

"What happened?" Sarafina asked. "Where have you been?"

"I was at the border and I saw a good looking zebra. I went after it but I didn't get it. Some rogues stole it from me and I kind of got lost in the Outlands." Nala lied. She hoped her parents would believe it.

"I'm just so glad you're alright," Runju said, licking her forehead. He didn't know what he would do if he lost his only daughter.

"Come on," Sarafina said." You need some rest."

"I can't Mom." Nala said. "When Scar asks why I've been away, if I say that I went hunting, I need to bring back something to prove to him."

That was another complete lie. She knew she would need another story to tell Scar. He most likely knew why she had run away but hadn't told anyone why.

"Very well then," Sarafina sighed. "But be back soon."

Nala nodded and walked out of the den. But instead of going down Priderock she went straight into Scar's den.

"Scar?" Nala asked, entering the den.

Scar looked up and smiled when he saw Nala.

"Ah, Nala." Scar smiled. "There you are. Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry that I acted so violently to your offer, but I left because I needed some time to think." Nala explained.

"And?" Scar asked.

"I agree into becoming your Queen." Nala answered.

Scar smiled,"I knew you would be smart enough. But there is something you have to do to prove your loyalty before I can announce you as my Queen."

Nala knew what he wanted. He wanted her to mate with him. He knew that even if Scar mated with her, there would be no use because she was already carrying Simba's cubs. She would never carry his cubs.

"I'll mate with you," Nala said, trying to make her voice confident.

"Then my dear," Scar purred. "Let's not waste any time."

Nala walked towards him and he pulled her to the very back corner of the den and before Nala knew what was happening, they had begun mating.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The next morning, Nala was doing her best not to start crying.

The whole rebel Pride would hate her and see her as a traitor. She had thrown her family away, possibly forever.

"_But this is to protect your cubs, and save the Pridelands._" Nala reminded herself.

A few minutes later, Scar walked into the den, and Nala forced on a smile.

"Good morning," Scar said, nuzzling her.  
Trying not to wince, Nala licked his cheek. "Good morning,"

"Sleep well?" Scar asked, settling down next to her.

"Very well, thanks to you." Nala replied, forcing to keep smiling at him.

"I'll make the announcement that you're the Queen right after everyone is awake." Scar informed and Nala nodded.

Nala knew that she had to convince Scar that she was loyal to him. There was a good chance that her cubs would look like Simba, but she couldn't let Scar suspect that she had tricked him. He wasn't a fool. She had to act like she loved him more than anything and was completely devoted to him.

She rested her head against Scar's mane and when Scar put his paw on top of hers, Nala didn't pull away.

"Scar!" A hyena called. "Two lions want to speak to you!"

Nala knew that two lions were her parents. They had probably panicked again when Nala didn't come home last night. Scar walked towards the entrance of the den.

A few minutes passed and Runju and Sarafina walked into the den.

"Nala?" Runju asked, narrowing his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Nala couldn't bring herself to answer.

"Nala!" Runju nearly shouted. "Answer my question!"

"I'll answer that for you." Scar said, walking back in. "I took her in as my mate and Queen."

Runju's eyes went wide with anger and he whirled around the Scar, roaring in anger.

"Scar you have some nerve raping my daughter!" Runju roared, getting ready to rip Scar into pieces. Never had Nala seen Runju so angry, with his eyes were blazing with anger.

"Father no!" Nala cried. "I agreed into being his Queen."

"You _what?_" Sarafina gasped.  
Runju stopped and stood dead still, staring at her, and unbelievable shock in his eyes.

After a few minutes of terrible silence, Sarafina spoke up.

"Nala, how could you?" Sarafina asked, sounding like she was near tears.

"Mom please-" Nala began, but Runju cut her off.

"Just don't." Runju seethed, with deathly anger in his eyes as he glared at Nala in pure disgust. "Don't ever come near us again. Don't ever talk to us again. I disown you as our daughter!"

"Mom, Dad-" Nala tried but this time Sarafina cut her off.

"Just don't!" Sarafina growled. "You are no longer a child of mine!"

Sarafina and Runju stormed out of the den, leaving a shaken Nala behind.

Scar had been watching the whole scene, saying nothing.

Nala closed her eyes, holding back tears. It was over. Now the whole rebel Pride and her parents hated her.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Kula and Tama were resting in the den. Tama had also found out that she was pregnant. The whole rebel Pride was happy, just like they had been happy when the other lionesses like Kula, Shari, Kareena and Zakia had announced that they were pregnant. Cubs were a blessing and the rebel Pride needed to expand.

Suddenly, a worried looking Sarabi entered the den.

"Anything wrong?" Shari asked, raising her head.

"Scar's holding a meeting to announce something and he wants everyone to be there." Sarabi said.

Tama thought for a minute. What would Scar be announcing that was so important?

Everyone walked out of the den to find most the lions gathering along with the hyenas that were a distance away from the lions.

After a few minutes, Scar walked out of his den.

"As you know," Scar said. "Zira is no longer the Queen and I've been looking for a new Queen…"

There were a few growls and snarls from Zira and her close friends. It was clear that they were not pleased about Scar leaving Zira.

"But, one lioness has agreed to become my mate and Queen. Your new Queen is...Nala!"

There were gasps from the Pride. Tama was stunned. Nala was the Queen? She had agreed to become the Queen and mate of Scar?

"_No,_" Tama thought. "_Nala would never betray us like that. There's something that she's hiding_."

Tama looked at her friends. All of them had stunned expressions on their faces but as Tama read their eyes, it was obvious that they didn't believe that Nala had betrayed them.

Nala appeared from the den, her eyes lowered to the ground. She couldn't bear to look at the rebel Pride, her former family.

"Scar, you forced her!" Ishan roared. "Nala wouldn't do that!" The rebel Pride echoed his words.

"I did not force her," Scar said. "Did I, Nala?"

Nala managed to raise her head. "No, he didn't force me. I agreed into this!"

"Lies!" Kudeka growled.

"Fine then," Scar said. "Nala, I am giving you the option. I can un mate you. We don't have to be mates anymore. Would you like that?"

"No," Nala said, shaking her head. "I want to be with him."

There were roars of anger from the rebel Pride but this time the anger wasn't directed at Scar, but at Nala.

"Traitor!" Sarabi hissed, looking at Nala.

"This meeting is adjourned!" Scar called and he and Nala went back into the den.

Tama and her friends managed to find a secluded place that they could talk.

"This isn't true!" Shari said, shaking her head. "Nala would never betray us like that!"

"Nala did say that she agreed into mating with Scar and I can tell that she's telling the truth." Shinda said. "I bet you that she has some sort of plan that involves being Scar's mate. You know how clever Nala is."

"You're right, Shinda." Kula nodded. "But what kind of plan does Nala have?"

"Look, right now I think it's better if we give Nala some time to think and be alone rather than question her right now. For now, let's go tell our mates what happened." Tama said.

Everyone nodded and the lionesses made their way to the southern border where the exiled males were.

Tama spotted some of the males by the border. Fortunately, their mates were there as well.

"Tama?" Moraan asked, looking surprised before he leaned in closer and gave his mate a nuzzle.

"Anything wrong?" Alex asked. Shinda nuzzled her mate, "Scar chose his new Queen."

"Who is it?" Amri asked. Amri was Shari's mate.

"It's Nala," Shani answered.

"What?!" Tojo gasped. "He forced her, didn't he?"

"Actually, no." Shari said. "Nala said that she agreed!"

"Why would Nala agree like that?" Moraan asked.

"I don't know why. But you know how clever Nala is and I bet you that she has some kind of plan." Kula said.

"True," Chumvi said. "Nala would never betray us like that. Whatever she's up to, she's doing it for our good. I'm sure of that."

"But the problem is," Kareena said. "Everyone in the rebel Pride except us thinks that Nala is a traitor. Including her own parents."

"That's terrible," Tonal muttered, shaking his head.

"Right now," Tama said. "Nala is in a really fragile state. We have to give her support."

"Tama's right." Shinda said. "Since everyone except us hates her, she needs support."

"And we'll give her that." Shari said, and everyone nodded.

"But what's everyone else going to say if they find out that we're still supporting her?" Shani asked.

"They're not going to say anything. They won't like it, but if they turn against us, the rebel Pride is going to be really weak. They need us especially since Nala's not part of it anymore." Kula replied.

After talking for a couple minutes, the group agreed that they'd support Nala while still being part of the rebel Pride. They knew that Nala would never betray them, and she most likely had a plan.

Soon, the females began heading back to Priderock. By the once beautiful resting place, they saw a lone lioness, sitting on a rock. It was Nala.

"Nala?" Shinda asked her voice gentle as she approached her cousin.

Nala looked at her. Shinda saw a mixture of hurt, grief and anger in Nala's sapphire blue eyes.

"Nala," Tama said, softly. "We're not angry at you. I don't know why you agreed to be his mate and Queen...but I know that you'd never betray us. I don't know what kind of plan you have in mind, but I know it's to help us."

Beside her, the other lionesses echoed her words.

Nala looked at them, with a tiny spark of hope in her eyes, "Thank you. You have no idea how good it is to hear that." She was glad that her friends still supported her. All these years of living in a place like this, they had grown closer together, their bonds close as siblings.

Nala remembered countless nights of staying in the den while she could hear the roars of the males outside while they were trying to keep the hyenas under control. Their mothers would go hunting and the only comfort Nala had was her friends beside her. That had brought them closer in every way possible.

"I'm sorry about you parents," Shari said. "They hate you now, don't they?"

"Yes, they do." Nala sighed.

"Doesn't matter, we still support you," Shani said, in a firm voice. "Even if the older adults hate you."

"But..." Nala said, in a shaky voice. "They're going to hate me more."

"Why?" Zakia asked.

Nala squeezed her eyes shut, "I'm pregnant."

The lionesses gasped.

"With Scar's cub?" Kula asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Nala didn't say anything. For a minute the lionesses stared at her until she found her voice again.

"Yes," Nala said. "With Scar's cub."

Tama studied Nala's face, "You're lying."

"I'm not." Nala said. "The cubs really are Scar's."

"Nala I don't-" Shinda began, but Nala cut her off.

"I really am pregnant with Scar's cubs." Nala said.

The lionesses weren't sure if they could believe Nala saying that she was carrying the cubs of Scar. Either way, they got the hint to just drop the conversation.

"Whatever," Shari said. "Whether they're cubs of Scar or not, they're still your cubs."

"Hey," Tama said, in a cheerful voice. "At least our children can grow up together."

"Yeah," Nala said, with a slight smile "At least they can."

"Nala!" Came a voice. It was a hyena.

"What?" Nala asked, going onto defensive mode.

"Scar wants you back in the den," The hyena informed.

"Let's go," Zakia said and the lionesses went back to Priderock. Nala went into Scar's den while her friends went into the den that the rebel Pride used.

In the den, Nala was surprised to find that Scar wasn't alone. Nuka was with him.

"Father that isn't fair!" Nuka was saying.

"I make the decisions around here, Nuka!" Scar reminded.

"Why did you take Nala as the Queen? Mother was the true Queen!" Nuka snapped.

"Your mother was unfit to be Queen!" Scar growled.

"Well then who's going to be the next ruler?" Nuka asked.

"The son that I choose.'' Scar answered.

This set Nuka off, "What?! But I'm the firstborn."

"You expect too much Nuka!'' Scar growled. "Even you're mother said that! Now her out! I want some alone time with Nala!"

Nuka turned around and stormed out of the den. Nala felt sympathy for her step son.

With a sigh, she went and lay down next to Scar, who gave the back of her ears a lick. Nala managed a smile, as she nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm pregnant," Nala whispered into his ears. ''I just went to see Rafiki.''

Scar smiled at her, "Hopefully we will have a son."

"And if we have a daughter?" Nala asked. She was scared that if hers and Simba's cub was a girl, Scar would disown her.

"Then we can try again," Scar replied, nuzzling her neck.

"But...you disowned Zira when she gave you a girl." Nala said, her voice a bit scared.

Scar used his paw to cup her cheek and forced her to look at her, "Nala, I didn't disown Zira because she gave birth to a girl. I didn't like her much. She expected too much as my mate and Queen. That's why I disowned her."

Nala looked at him in surprise, "Really?"

"Yes," Scar said.

"So if we do have a son, he'll be the next King right?" Nala asked.

Scar looked away for a minute before facing her again, "When Zira gave birth to Vitani, I was in desperate need for an heir. I mated with a few lionesses that were willing."

"What?" Nala growled.

"Nala, the only lioness I have feelings for us you. And our son will have a chance at being the King. I will see which one of my sons will be the most suitable bier. I will choose them to be the King."

Nala knew that he'd be looking for a son that would be strong and a good fighter. If she did have a son, she would make sure her son was the strongest of them all. She vowed to make sure that her son would get the throne.

"Besides," Scar said, pulling her in closer to her. "You're son will have your genes. He will have his mother's superior fighting skills." He licked Nala's cheek.

Nala knew that she had to make sure that Scar wouldn't doubt her loyalty to him. Just in case her cubs looked like Simba too much, she had to make him think that she loved him more the anything.

"But he will have his father's looks," Nala said, smiling at Scar. She licked his nose, as Scar leaned in closer and rubbed his muzzle against hers.

The two of them continued to spend time together, one of them enjoying it while the other was doing her best not to break down into tears.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Another reminder that in this story, Scar is a terrible lion but not as terrible as he was in the movies and most other fan fiction stories. And for those of you who read my other two stories, I'll try and update ASAP (maybe tomorrow!). **


	4. Problems, Problems, Problems

**Here's chapter 4 and please review.**

About three weeks went by and Nala went further into her pregnancy. She was now showing obvious signs that she was pregnant. Scar ordered the Pride to bring Nala kills and refused to let her go hunting.

Nala felt guilty that her former family and friends had to hunt for her. She had told Scar that she was perfectly capable of hunting for herself but Scar insisted on having her meals brought to her.

The rebel Pride had been furious when they had heard that Nala was pregnant with Scar's cubs. The only hope that they had been clinging onto that Scar would die with no heirs had been ruined when they found out that Nala was pregnant. They had a hunch that Nala would give birth to healthy cubs.

When Nala had told them that she wasn't the only one that was pregnant with Scar's cubs, the news had only lit more flames. Now the rebel Pride was angrier than ever.

The only reason that rebel Pride hadn't revolted yet was because they didn't have a leader to lead them and then take the throne.

The most ancient law in the Pridelands was that the Pride _must_ be ruled by someone who had royal blood. No one dared to question that law.

And no one, except Scar did, leaving the rebel Pride with no hope in taking over Scar and his Pride. They needed someone with Royal blood to rule.  
Nala was hoping that the three lionesses that Scar had mated, would give birth to girls. She couldn't bring herself to hope that even if they did give birth to sons, that they would be unhealthy. Nala didn't wish that; it was too cruel.

Nala often thought about Simba. She still loved him but she knew that she couldn't speak of him. It could ruin all of her plans. But her heart ached every time she thought of her true love.

They could have had a perfect family. And maybe, if Nala had agreed into staying with him in the Jungle, they could have been happy together.

But that would be betraying her Pride. Despite the rebel Pride being furious at her, she knew that they had every right to be angry at her. After all, they did think that Nala had betrayed them.

In their eyes Nala was a selfish liar. But Nala knew that if her plans worked, they would all someday thank her for doing what she had done.

The former Queen, Sarabi seemed to be one of the members that were most angry at Nala. Nala knew that it was because she and Simba had been affianced. Sarabi was angry that her son's intended lioness had married Scar.

Nala wanted to tell her that she was doing this to protect her grand cubs. Sarabi would be her cubs' true paternal grandmother. But she knew she had to keep her mouth shut for the sake of her unborn cubs.

Every day, Nala silently worried about what would happen if her cubs looked like Simba. She could only hope that Scar believed that she was truly loyal to her.

Her other biggest problem was Zira. She would often give Nala deathly looks as she walked by. Her friends treated Zira like a Queen and like Zira, they despised Nala.

Nala didn't mind the anger they had towards her. She was just worried that they would take their anger out on her cubs.

"_I won't let that happen,"_ Nala thought. _"I will protect my cubs with my life."_

The only bit of joy Nala had was the relief that all of her close friends didn't see her as a traitor. Nala couldn't have been more thankful. Even her male friends still saw her as the same lioness she had always been.

Nala had quickly gone to visit her friends who were exiled with the other males. She hadn't been welcome near the rebel Pride males, but her friends had managed to sneak away to talk with her from a distance away.

The one good thing about growing up in a place like this was that it had made all of them closer to one another.

Nala shuddered as she remembered the day that Scar announced Mufasa and Simba's passing. She had stood crying into her mother's front legs just as most of her friends had.

After that, life had been harsh and brutal. The cubs hadn't been allowed to go play like they always had because of the hyenas. Their mothers had gone on long hunting trips and most of their males had been exiled. The males remaining would often be trying to deal with the hyenas since Scar made no effort to do so.

Nala remembered countless nights of staying in the den while she could hear the roars of the males outside while they were trying to keep the hyenas under control. Their mothers would go hunting and the only comfort Nala had was her friends beside her. She remembered pressing close to them, during the cold nights that their parents had been absent.

Life had been rough and she had been forced to grow up fast. At her adolescence age, she had been hunting small prey to sustain herself when her mother's hunts were unsuccessful.

But above all, it made them closer than ever possible, and Nala knew that that was the best for her cubs.

Tojo had even asked to be the cub's godfather along with Alex.

"Come on, Nala." Alex had urged. "You know I'd be the best godfather."

"Him?" Tojo had exclaimed. "He'd probably forget that he was babysitting your cubs and forget to take them back home!"

Nala had only laughed and assured them that she would make up her mind soon.

Nala wished that her parents didn't hate her. She missed them, along with their comfort and security.

She would often spend time alone sobbing by herself and would quickly erase her face of all emotions before Scar saw her. She didn't want anyone's comfort except Simba's.

But Nala knew that would be a long way off until her family would properly be together again. Until then she had to be strong enough to fight this battle alone.

She was glad that her friends would support her as much as possible against the rebel Pride.

Nala and Kula were taking a walk one day, when a lioness from the rebel Pride, Kya walked by. She was the same age as Nala and Kula.

"Well look who it is. Scar's Queen, the little traitor." Kya snarled.

Nala opened her mouth to say something but Kula beat her to it.

At least she didn't go around trying to take other lionesses mates!" Kula snapped.

Kya had liked Chumvi for a while and had been heart broken when she realized that he had feelings for Kula.

Kya growled and stormed away.

"Thanks," Nala said, as they continued making their way to Priderock.

"No problem. Anyways, I hate her too." Kula said, with a smile.

One day, Nala was walking back to Priderock when she saw her brother.

"Hofu," Nala called, approaching them. "You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous with the hyenas."

"I'll go in soon," Hofu said. Nala was thankful that her brother didn't hate her but Nala knew that once he was older, he would be raised to hate her. She was sure of that. At this age in his life, he didn't truly know of all the problems that plagued the adults' minds.

"Hofu!" Came a voice. It was Runju.

"Yeah Dad?" Hofu asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Runju growled, at Hofu.

"I only went outside to see if Mom was back!" Hofu cried.

"No," Runju said. "What are you doing talking with her?" He growled at Nala in disgust. Nala took a step back.

"But I-" Hofu began, but cut he was cut off.

"Let's go," Runju said. "Now!"

Hofu sighed and gave Nala one last glance before he followed Runju into the den. Nala watched them go with an aching heart, before going into the den that she shared with Scar.

Nala hated being with Scar. Well...it wasn't actually that she hates being with him...she was disgusted.

But Nala was now sure that she had completely convinced Scar that she was loyal to him. Now being affectionate with him wasn't hard. She was completely used to it, but she still was disgusted. She had done her best, and she still was.

One night, Nala waited until nearly midnight until Scar came back into the den they shared.

"Nala, you didn't have to wait up for me," Scar said.

"I know," Nala said, smiling at him. "I wanted to."

Scar smiled at her and gave the side of her face a lick.

"How are you feeling?" Scar asked, wrapping his paw around her, pulling her in closer.

"Now that you're here," Nala said, snuggling in closer. "Perfect." The truth was that she was nowhere near perfect. She felt like throwing up when she was near him.

Scar smiled and rubbed his muzzle against hers, and the two of them continued being affectionate with each other for a couple minutes.

"And how are our cubs?" Scar purred into her ears.

"Fine," Nala replied, licking his nose. Nala had come to realize that Scar was mad for affection and being intimate. As soon as she gave birth, Nala planned on going to see Rafiki and asking for a few herbs that would prevent pregnancy.

The two of them continued to spend their time together. While Scar was enjoying it, Nala was doing her best not to break down into tears.

A while passed and Nala felt the older adults of the rebel Pride hating her more and more. However, she hasn't realized how badly they hated her.

A few days later, Nala was walking back to the Priderock. Suddenly, there was a strange feeling in the air and Nala froze.

The snickers of hyenas began to surround her and Nala whirled around to see a clan of hyenas surrounding her. Nala could tell that they were not hyenas whom lived in the Pridelands.

"Hello, your Highness," The pack leader snarled.

"If you attack me," Nala warned. "Scar will kill you."

"Yes, yes!" The leader laughed. "Go and whine to your mate about it!"

They hyenas closed in on her and immediately attacked.

Taken by surprise, Nala was sent to the ground but she did her best to fight back. Growling and striking out, she managed to get back onto her feet.

"Nala!" Came a voice. It was Shinda, Shani, Tojo and Alex!

The hyenas looked at the foursome, realizing that they were outnumbered. Of course they had more in numbers, but with two full grown males they weren't capable of fighting them. Yelping, they turned and high tailed away.

"Nala, are you okay?" Shinda asked, rushing to her cousin. "How about the cubs?"

"I think we're fine." Nala said her voice shaky.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, giving her a nuzzle.

"I'm sure," Nala insisted.

"That was a planned attack." Tojo said.

"What?" Nala asked.

"The older adults went to find a hyena clan in the Outlands. They wanted you to be attacked so they could get rid of Scar's heirs." Alex explained his voice full of sympathy.

"Even my own parents?" Nala asked.

''They knew the attack was taking place, but they didn't go and help find the hyena clan though.'' Shani said, gently, her voice full of sympathy.

"We weren't told because they knew that we would warn you. They went and told the clan that if they did attack you, the hyenas in the Pridelands would be blamed and get kicked out. The clan agreed because they were jealous of the hyenas in the Pridelands." Shinda explained.

"We saw the older adults going and followed at a distance away. We heard the plans and came back to try and warn you." Tojo said, letting Nala lean on him for support.

"Thanks," Nala murmurered.

"But Scar's going to kill the older adults when he finds out what they did." Alex said.

"I won't tell him," Nala said.

"You won't?" Shani asked. "But they-"

"I know what they did." Nala said. "But I know they're angry at me and anger can make you do foolish things. And I don't want them getting killed either."

"Fine then, we'll keep our mouths shut too." Alex said.

"I'm sure we can," Tojo snickered, looking at Shinda. "But I doubt Shinda can!"

Everyone laughed at the outraged look on Shinda's face as she tried to pounce on her brother. Laughing Tojo just barely managed to move away before Shinda had him down.

"I'll keep my mouth shut!" Shinda huffed.

"Look we got to go before anyone sees us," Tojo said, looking at Alex.

"Yeah I know," Alex said. He and Tojo gave the lionesses a nuzzle before bidding good bye.

"Let's go back to Priderock." Nala said, and began making her way back with her cousins at her side.

At the base of Priderock, they saw some rebel Pride lions talking. It was Sarafina, Runju, Kudeka and Sarabi. The three younger lionesses climbed up and they stopped talking when they saw them.

"Shinda, Shani." Kudeka said, walking up to her daughters. "Zuri and Anjani are waiting for you in the den."

In her head Nala translated it into what she was really trying to say, _"Go into the den so we can question Nala by ourselves."_

Shani and Shinda seemed to understand that as well but Nala gave them a nudge, telling them to go. Looking reluctant, the two sisters went into the den.

"Nala," Sarafina said, stepping forward. "I never got to ask you how you're feeling these days. How are you? Are the cubs okay?"

Nala glared at her mother. How could her own mother do this? She could get back at them with their own game!

"They're perfectly fine." Nala said, trying to hold back a smirk. "In fact, I just got attacked by a couple hyenas and they're still okay."

"You got attacked?" Runju asked. "Shocking, since you're Scar's-"

"Just drop the act Father!" Nala snarled. "I know you set it up for me to be attacked and you better be glad that I'm not telling Scar about this!"

She glared at Sarabi who was looking at her with disgust in her eyes.

_"You nearly killed your grand cubs!"_ Nala wanted to say, but she knew she had to keep her mouth shut.

With a growl, she stormed passed the shocked adults and went into her den.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. Sorry that I take so long to upload these days. And for those of you who read my other two stories, please be patient. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. The Birth of the True Heirs

**Here's chapter 5 and please review. Reminder that I don't own Lion King, Disney does.**

Days turned into weeks, and soon Nala reached the end of her pregnancy. The other three lionesses that Scar had mated had given birth already a week or two earlier.

One of the lionesses, Shanti had given birth to a girl to Nala's relief. She had named her Eisha. Nala had been relieved that it was a girl. That meant less competition for her son, if she did end up having a son.

The other lioness Zarana had given birth to a boy, much to Nala's disappointment. She had named him Akila and he was a healthy cub.

The last lioness, Kana, had given birth to a son, who she named Tanabi. Nala was now worried about her own cubs. Her son would have competition with his half "brothers". But Nala vowed to make sure that her son would get the throne. She would make sure of that.

But even if she didn't have a son, Scar wouldn't force her to try again. He had two healthy sons and he would be satisfied if she had a daughter. Of course, he would be much happier with a son, but at least he wouldn't disown her.

For the rebel Pride, it was bad news. It meant that even if Nala didn't give birth to healthy heirs, there would always be two suitable males.

Tama had given birth to a beautiful daughter that she had named Danyssa. Shari had a son, that she named Haru. Kula had given birth to twins, a boy and a girl. She had named her son, Kovu and her daughter, Jasiri. Nala couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that they would have their true mates with them to help raise their cubs. She wondered what kind of father Scar would be to her cubs and his other young ones. She knew that Scar spend time with Nuka but she would often hear him yelling at Nuka.

Nala was in the den alone, when Rafiki walked inside.

"Hello Rafiki," Nala said, giving the mandrill a smile.

"How are you feeling my dear?" Rafiki asked.

"I feel like I'm going to explode," Nala sighed.

"Nala," Rafiki said, in a low voice. "You are doing a very brave thing right now and I can assure you that the Great Kings a live are very proud of you. Especially Mufasa."

"I-" Nala began, but felt a clutching pain in her lower belly. She let out a gasp of pain, and let out another cry as she felt another clutching pain.

"Nala?" Rafiki asked.

"Rafiki, cubs coming!" Nala said, between gritted teeth.

"Nala!" Shani hurried into the den.

"Shani, go tell Scar!" Nala gasped out and Shani hurried out of the den, leaving Rafiki to help Nala.

"You must relax." Rafiki soothed, rubbing her back.

All Nala could think of how in a few hours, her plan could either backfire or not. 

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

The rebel Pride was resting in the den with Shani came flying in.

"Shani?" Runju asked, raising his head as he looked at his niece.

"Nala went into labor!" Shani announced.

There were murmurs from the Pride. They had all been hoping that Nala would give birth to unhealthy cubs or at least a daughter. It would be easier for them that way.

Tama from where she was cradling Danyssa in her paws, glared at them. How could they think that way? No matter what, they were Nala's cubs! She could tell that, Kula and Shari who were beside her, all felt the same way.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Hours passed and finally Nala felt the pains of labor leaving her body. She had never felt so relieved.

She felt two bundles of fur in between her paws and she began to clean her new born cubs.

When Nala saw her cubs clearly for the first time, she nearly cried out.

Her son was a dark golden brown color. He had Nala's ears and muzzle but the rest of his facial features were exactly like Simba's. Nala knew that somehow, with a little convincing she could pass him as Scar's son.

But her daughter was in more trouble. She had Nala's facial features but her coat was Simba's color. What would Scar say?

The two tiny cubs began to open their eyes and Nala silently prayed that they had her eye color.

She nearly cried with relief when she saw that her daughter had her sapphire blue eyes. But her son had Simba's amber red eyes.

Now what was she going to do?

"Nala," Rafiki said. "I know you're worried about what Scar is going to say. Just remind him that his mother had amber red eyes. And don't forget that his father was an exact image of him and his mother had brown fur, but yet they had a golden colored son.''

Nala just managed to nod, feeling her heart ease. Scar would believe that, after all she had managed to convince him that she was loyal to him.

"And what are the Prince and Princess's names?" Rafiki asked.

Nala looked at her son, "This one is Kopa and this one," Nala said, nuzzling her daughter. "Is Kiara."

Rafiki smiled, "Then rest well Nala and good luck. I'll tell Scar to come in after a while."

Nala nodded and turned her attention to her newborns and began bonding with them. She looked at Kiara with loving eyes, feeling warmth and happiness wash over as she looked at her daughter. She had her own daughter. Kiara belonged to her. She had a daughter that she could teach everything she wanted to teach her. She would be a beautiful lioness one day, and a powerful hunter.

Nala nuzzled Kopa, smiling as she realized how much of Simba that she could already see in him. She had a feeling that he would be getting into mischief just like Simba did. But it didn't matter. Kopa was her little cub, and she would protect him at any costs.

Kopa mewed at squirmed as Nala bathed him and Nala smiled. "Just like your father..."

Kiara mewed at her mother and Nala gave the top of her head a lick. "Shh, my little Princess. I'm here."

Kopa nuzzled his head against her chest, and Nala smiled. "You'll be a wonderful King someday. I promise. Just like your father should have been..." Her heart clenched at the thought of Simba. He should have been here with her, sharing this happiness with her.

"Nala?" Scar walked into the den.

Nala forced on a smile, "Here my love is your son and daughter."

Scar carefully gazed at Kiara and Kopa and Nala felt her heart pounding with fear.

"She has your eyes. But our son..." Scar's voice trailed off.

"Scar, your mother had amber eyes. He probably got it from him." Nala pointed out. "And your father had dark fur along with your mother but they had a golden colored son."

"I know my dear," Scar said, giving her a nuzzle. "You're right." Nala felt her heart ease.

He believed her. He had fallen right into the trap.

"And what do you want to name them?" Scar asked.

"Our son, Kopa. And our daughter, Kiara." Nala said.

"Very well," Scar said, with a smile. "Kiara and Kopa it is."

"Will Kopa be your heir?" Nala asked.

"Nala," Scar chuckled. "He's only hours old. I have to wait until they're older to announce that."

Nala nodded but she was still happy that. Scar had believed that Kopa and Kiara were his.

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the rebel Pride was waiting for news on Nala and the cubs

Shinda had gone in to see Nala, and now came back into the den with a happy smile.

"Shinda?" Sarina asked. "What happened?"

"She had a girl...and a boy! Two healthy cubs. "Shinda announced, trying to keep the smile on her face, knowing that it would anger the adults.

There were growls and snarls from the older lions of the rebel Pride. Nala had given him two healthy cubs! Now things would be harder!

TLKTLKTLKTLKTLKTLK

Days passed and Nala felt more relaxed. She never would have thought the cubs would bring so much joy into her life.  
She always wanted to be with Kiara and Kopa. She hated being away from them. During her free time, she would always spend time with them, grooming or tickling them, or even just talking to them even though she knew that they wouldn't be able to hear a word.

Nala had started hunting again. At first, she had been worried how she would leave Kiara and Kopa while hunting. She knew that they wouldn't be welcome in the Pride's crèche and she didn't feel right leaving them with Scar.

Tama had come up with a solution to that. There were eight lionesses that were loyal to Nala in the rebel Pride. It was her, Kula, Shari, Tama, Zakia, Shinda, Shani, Safi and Kareena. They had decided to form a crèche of them own with Nala. Now four of them would watch Kovu, Jasiri, Kiara, Kopa, Danyssa, Haru, and Divya while the others went off hunting. It was easy and convenient. The rebel Pride older adults weren't happy about it, but didn't say anything.

Sarafina and Runju hadn't come to visit Nala. They still barely said a word to her. But Shani had told Nala that while she had been watching the twins while Nala hunted, Sarafina and Runju had come closer and had taken a look at Kiara and Kopa. They hadn't said anything or even touched them, but that was better than nothing.

Hofu however, had come the day after Nala had given birth. She knew that he had wanted to see them the minute he had heard the news but Scar had stayed with Nala the whole day, and Nala knew that her parents would have never have let Hofu go into her den while Scar was there. Of course, Scar would never hurt Hofu, but it still didn't matter.

Hofu had been delighted when he had seen his niece and nephew, and had talked for hours with Nala. Nala had enjoyed the time with her younger brother, knowing that it would only be a matter of time until the adults told him the problems they had and he too would turn against Nala.

Nala had been worried about what kind of 'father' Scar would be to her cubs. But her worried were eased one night when all four of them were in the den.

Nala was bathing Kopa while Kiara was at her side, mewing and squeaking at her for attention.

Nala smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry, I'll clean you right after I'm done with your brother." She bent down and nuzzled Kiara's cheek.

"Come here, Kiara." Scar said, picking Kiara up and placing her in his paws.

Kiara squeaked and mewed at him. Scar let Kiara play with his paw and Kiara began gnawing at his paw. Scar didn't mind though; her tiny teeth couldn't do any harm at this age.

Soon, Kiara began to get drowsy. Nala finished bathing Kopa, who was now dozing off and then tried to pick Kiara up to bathe her.

Kiara squeaked and mewed at him, obviously wanting to stay with her "father". Nala didn't say anything. She didn't want her cubs to get too attached to Scar but that would be impossible since they would grow up seeing Scar as their father.

"She can stay one night without a bath." Scar chuckled. Kiara mewed at him and buried himself deeper into his mane. She was nearly engulfed, and she squeaked happily.

"Alright then," Nala said, pulling Kopa back into her paws and the laid her head on top of Kopa's. Nala didn't close her eyes until she saw that Kiara and Scar were both asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed and please review. So now the rebel Pride is angrier than ever. Kopa has competition from three 'half-brothers'. Nala has to deal with the rebel Pride's anger while raising two cubs mostly on her own. **

**The next chapter will give you more info on what kind of father Scar will be to his cubs, and what Kopa needs to be suitable as the heir. Will he gain it? What lengths will Nala go to ensure that he receives the throne? Will Scar turn Kiara and Kopa into monsters? (But remember in my story he isn't as bad of a lion as he usually is in other stories.)**

**Stay tuned to find out! **


End file.
